What happens after a Happily ever after
by zipadedodagurl
Summary: Sora and Riku has returned to the islands after defeating xemnas, what will sora's mom think? Will Sora be able to adapt to normal teen life? Will the worlds be at stake ever again?Will Roxas show Sora he's there? Please review! SoraxKairi RoxasxNamine
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone!! :D Here I am with ANOTHER story. Haha! My best friend: ampclover wanted to start writing another kingdom hearts fanfic. So we taking turns writing chapters. She does the odd numbers:1, 3, 5, 7 etc. and im doing the evens: 2, 4, 6. 8 etc. Anyway hope you enjoy! :D

Chapter one: The beginning

It was like suddenly I lost my voice, my tongue was tied as I stared up at her smiling face. I wiped my forehead with the back of my glove while Donald and Goofy turned to look up at her. Kairi's deep red hair was blowing softly in the summer breeze, There was so many things I want to say—there was just too many things that need to be said, but when the moment came all I managed to say was "We-we're back!" I practically choked.

She giggled, holding out her hand expectantly. "You're home." She said warmly back. My hand slipped into my pocket and retrieved the charm, I grabbed her outstretched hand, thrusting the charm between our hands, she pulled her hand out questionably and stared at the charm. Tears lightly fell down her cheeks. Without warning, she jumped into my arms, she hugged me tightly as if I might fade away.

"Don't leave me again Sora." She whispered into my ear. I felt whole for the first time in two years.

"Kairi!" Riku called after her sweetly. Reluctantly, I let her go and watch as she turned to behold Riku. She ran to him, a skip in her run, with her arms open. They hugged for a few seconds then Kairi backed up, sighing. "I've waited so long for this day to come…" She began, a part of my burned to close the distance between us but I buried that monster back inside me. For the first time since I had been back, I took a look around me. Everything was still the same. The way the palm trees were blowing in the wind, the way we all stood on the beach as best friends. I didn't want it to ever change.

**

I nervously tugged at my jacket, biting my lip. I stared down at my feet, thinking.

"It'll be fine Sora." Riku reassured me. I nodded my head looking at the little hose in front of me. What would she do when she saw me? I slowly reached out to the doorknob.

"Wow… take your time." Riku laughed at me. I playfully shoved my elbow into his guy.

"I'm getting there!" I said turning the small golden doorknob in my hand. The door creaked slightly as I opened it. I stepped inside quietly and wiped off my shoes on the pink rug. I laughed inside thinking about that pink rug. I remember when she got it, I had made fun of it and it's rose patterns that covered it, but no I felt a love for everything in this house. I even missed our disgusting pink curtains. I stared a moment at my surroundings, smiling. Riku shoved me forward lightly. I shot him a pleading look, he rolled his eyes in return. I crept forward, the floor whining under my weight.

"Who's there?" A woman called from the kitchen. I gulped loudly, slowly walking to the kitchen. "Destiny is that you?" The woman called again more nervously this time. I took a deep breath before I took the final step into the kitchen.

I cleared my throat awkwardly, announcing my presence. She turned around quickly and froze. Her mouth dropped open as she dropped the plate she was washing. Carefully, as if I might disappear, she crept forward, her arm reaching out for me.

"Hi mom." I managed to say. She grabbed me in a tight hug sobbing.

"Sora!" She screamed only hugging tighter.

"Mom-mom-I cant breath." I whispered struggling to get my words out. She didn't' pay any attention to me but continued to sob.

"I thought I had lost you!" She pulled back, still holding onto my arm and looked me over.

"Now you're all grown up!" She screamed wiping her tears out of her eyes, sniffing.

"I missed you, mom." I smiled fighting the urge to cry.

She wailed. "You're voice is all low now! My boy has gone through puberty!" She cried I felt myself blushing.

"Mom…" I groaned laughing at her. She laughed along with me.

"What's so funny?" My little sister, Destiny asked, coming into the kitchen. She squinted her eyes at me, thinking. "Why…why are you hugging him, mom?" Destiny asked confused. My mother pulled away from me, then pulled destiny to her and hugged her too.

"Destiny! Don't you remember your own brother?" I asked playfully. I watched as realization flooded into her questioning eyes.

"Sora!" She screeched, jumping up into my arms.

"Hey there kiddo!" I laughed hugging her.

"You got tall!" She declared in her defense.

"Well, look at you-you've gown too!" I said setting her down. She did a twirl to show me all angles. Her blond hair swirling out of control. I turned to seamy mother staring at me in disbelief.

"This is all a dream…" She cried falling to the ground. "Curse dreams!" She shouted. I squatted down and grabbed her hands.

"This is not a dream, I'm home mom." I reassured her. She frowned.

"No! No-Its fake!" She continued on. I groaned.

"How can I prove this to you?" I asked her pleadingly.

"I know!" Destiny laughed. She ran down to her and pinched her arm.

"Ouch…" my mother blinked dazed.

"How can this be real?!" She questioned me.

I shook my head. I knew how she felt this was too good to be real.

"If only your father were here to see you now." My mother tried to smile. I nodded my idea. My father had died when I was only six.

"Sora…I thought you were dead, you have no idea what that did to me. You are a spitting image of your father…I just couldn't believe I lost both of my boys…" She cried.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everybody! And we're are back! I'd like to thank CB93 for putting this story on story alert. Thank you so much!! ^_^ Anyway this is my writing now.

Warning: It's pretty dramatic. xD

**

I comforted her as I hugged her, "don't worry mom, I'm here. And I'll never leave again." I assured her, hoping what I said was the honest truth.

She continued to sob, we stayed in that position for awhile. She then backed up to look at me, "I just can't believe you're here. " She smiled, "that leads me to another subject..." Her face grew serious, "where the heck have you been for the last two years?!" She yelled at me.

I flinched in response, yup still the same, old mom. "Uh…" I started, but didn't find any words to say, "well… it's kind of a long story…" I played with my fingers.

Her facial features softened again. "I'm sorry honey, you've must have gone through a lot, how about you get some rest?" She put her hand on my face, making me look at her.

Just then, the phone started ringing, making me jump, I rolled my eyes at my paranoid self.

My mom chuckled a little then started towards the phone, with her eyes on me the whole time, making sure I wasn't going to disappear. She picked up the phone.

"Hello?" She greeted.

I heard muffled yelling on the other end.

"Yes, he's here." My mom smiled slightly to me, I smiled in return.

She then hesitated, as if trying to decide something, "yes, sure, of course you can come over." Her eyes fixed on mine as she hung up the phone. "Brace yourself Sora, Kairi's dad is coming over."

I felt my eyes widen. Kairi's father always hasn't liked me much. He thinks I am irresponsible, and not able to take care of myself, let alone other people. He's always liked Riku a lot more, he thinks Riku is strong and can take anything. Heh. If he only knew.

I heard the door open.

"Who could that be?" My mom asked more to herself than to me, "surely he cant be here already." She questioned.

I saw Riku turn the corner, "Sora!" He looked relieved to see me.

"Riku! What's wrong?" I asked him, hearing the panic in his voice.

"Riku?" My mom questioned softly.

Riku ignored her, "your keyblade, Sora! It's our keyblades!" He started shaking my shoulders.

"Whoa! Riku! Calm down! What about them?" I asked as I grabbed his shoulders.

He quickly glanced at the time, "seven fifty," he stated, "we have ten minutes." He said to himself, then turned to me, "ok Sora, try to keep up ok? So, we defeated Xemnas at exactly eight pm last night, right?" He looked deeply in my eyes.

"Right…" I trailed off.

"Well, since the worlds are sage now, we wont need our keyblades anymore! So, we are going to never be able to use our keyblades again unless the worlds are in danger! And we had twenty-four hours! And those twenty-four hours are up in nine minutes!" Riku panicked.

I looked at him, my jaw wide open, "N-no! That can't be right! How do you know?" I asked him.

"Diz told me." He stated.

"Keyblades? Worlds? Twenty-four hours? What are you two boys talking about?" I heard my mom's voice behind me.

We both sadly ignored her, I glanced at the clock, seven fifty-three.

I quickly summoned my keyblade. It appeared in my hand, I studied it.

I heard my mom shriek, "Sora! What the heck is that?! You know its against the rules to carry weapons in this household!" She looked more scared than mad.

I looked over at her, "mom, this is a keyblade. Don't worry, I'm not going to kill anybody with…it…" I then trailed off realizing the irony of the statement.

Riku snorted, as if he was trying to hold in laughter.

My mom put her hands on her hips.

"heh…heh…" I started, but then felt a sensation in my hand. I looked down, finding the keyblade slightly see-through. "No! No!" I yelled, "It can't just leave!" I screamed on the top of my lungs.

I've always felt so connected to my keyblade, without it, I felt as if half of myself was missing. When I had it in my hands I felt so alive. It was the one thing that had been with me for all the struggles and victories. So right then, when it started disappearing, it felt like the world was crumpling down.

I felt tears threaten to come down, as my keyblade was hardly visible, "no…no… you can't just leave me." I whispered as I collapsed to my hands and knees.

"Sora?" Destiny said my name softly, "It's going to be ok…" She tried to comfort me.

I started to physically shake as I squeezed my eyes closed, letting the moisture flow down my face. I heard Riku sliding down the wall. I glanced over at him, he had his face in his hands.

"this can't be happening…" I heard him whisper.

I punched the ground, "it's over Riku. It's really over. There's nothing left. It's done." I punched the ground harder, making a decent sized crack in the tile.

I heard both my mom and destiny gasp slightly.

"Sora…when did you…?" My mom got caught off as the door opened. I heard loud footsteps coming towards the kitchen. Neither Riku nor I moved.

"Daisy, where is he?" I heard the familiar, rough, voice ask demandingly.

I saw his feet inches away from me. I flinched; I could SO not handle this right now.

There was silence as I got to my feet holding onto the counter for support.

"Sora." His deep dark eyes studied me. I was almost as tall as him, only a few inches off.

"Tyrel." My voice cracked, a consequence of crying. I knew that my face was red.

He put his hands on his hips, "you have a lot explaining to do, mister." He glared.

I felt my temper rise, "you know what?" I raised my hand then shot it down, "now is not the time!" I tied my best not to yell. Kairi then came around the corner, her eyes widened when she saw me.

"Sora! What's wrong?" She stepped between her dad and me. She then saw Riku who still had his face in his hands, then looked back at me, her eyes questioning.

I took a deep breath, "they're gone." I whispered, "They're gone." I repeated.

She potted the cracked tile, then her gaze landed on me again, "what's gone?" She asked softly.

I took a glance at her dad, then looked back at her, "the key." Was all I said.

Her eyes grew wider than before, "no way! I'm so sorry Sora!" She hugged me.

"Get your hands off my daughter!" Her dad growled as he grabbed Kairi, "If you touch her again, you'll be sorry! You kidnapper!" He threatened.

"Tyrel!" My mom shouted at him.

I put a hand over my mouth, struggling not to laugh, but then started full-out laughing. I even heard Riku chuckle.

"Stop it!" Kairi's father screamed, "stop it, or you will get it!"

I laughed even harder, starting to cry for the second time that day, although for a totally different reason.

"Fine! You asked for it!" He swung his arm back.

"Tyrel, no!" My mom screamed, running towards me.

His fist flew towards me. I rolled my eyes. It was like seeing it in slow motion. I easily caught his fist, his eyes grew three sizes. "Wha…?"

I tightened my grib on his hand then threw it back at him. "I recommend you don't try that again." I stated dryly.

I started losing my sight as the whole world started spinning. I grabbed onto the counter as my other hand flew to my head, "What the…?" I managed to whisper.

"Sora! Are you alright?" I heard my mother ask softly. I then collapsed.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry It's been like forever and a half guys! Its been soooo crazy its insane! You wouldn't believe how crazy my schedule is! Anyway here's the next chapter! I hope you like it! Pllleeeeaaassee review. I would update until I get another review. :D

**

I woke to the sound of people talking quietly, I moaned lightly as my head pounded in agony.

"He's awake!" My mother cried. She grabbed my hand, squeezing it tightly. My face twisting in pain. I opened my eyes to find I was in a white room, I knew immediately where I was—the hospital. Oh joy.

"You hungry Sora?" Destiny asked me. My eyes suddenly became alert as my belly growled.

"Yes!" I howled. My whole body ached. It was like I hadn't eaten or slept for years. I racked my mind until I came to a conclusion for the cause of the feeling I was having. When I had the keyblade I hadn't slept or eaten anything! The only time I did sleep was when the organization had captured me. The keyblade must have given me the power to go without them during my journey… and now that I no longer have the keyblade…

"What would you like darling? We have mashed potatoes, jello, chicken…oh! And fish!" My mother said showing me a tray of food. My mouth watered as my eyes grew in desire.

"I want it all!" I grabbed a fork off of the tray and shoveled the food in my mouth. "Mmm! It's so good!" I sung even though my mouth was full.

"Smaller bites, carnivore!" Kairi laughed walking to my side. I felt embarrassed but I was too hungry to stop eating and apologize. I suddenly became aware I was not the only one in this hospital room. Riku was in the bed next to mine.

"Is he okay?" I managed to ask after I swallowed and before I shoveled another large spoonful of jello in my mouth.

"yeah, he woke up yesterday—its funny really—he did the same thing you did when you woke up… shoveled food down his throat." Destiny piped in.

"He's really tired though… you guys both collapsed at the same time…" My mother trailed off. The door to our room began to creep open with a small knock, a man with blonde hair peered around the door.

"Can I come in?" He asked politely. My mother nodded. "Oh good! He's awake!" The man said, coming by my bed. I stared in confusion at him. "I'm doctor Ballard." He added easing my confusion. "All right Sora…lets see." He pulled out a chart from the end of my bed and studied it. "interesting…" he murmured thoughtfully. He went to stand by the monitor and tapped the screen with his pen. "very interesting…" his eyes grew wide. "you're numbers have increased on the good side…" He slimily said. I rolled my eyes.

"And…" Destiny asked impatiently. I shot her a grateful look. Destiny and I were more alike then she knew. The doctor looked at her, disappointed at her bluntness.

"Well… It's just strange! This whole thing is just strange! It was like neither of these two boys ate or slept for two years!" The doctor said again, looking at the charts to confirm his suspicions. "They both have signs of malnutrition and fatigue… You're numbers were so low the were off the chart! Now your numbers are in the eighty percents… technically, you don't even need to be in here…" The doctor said in awe. I smiled getting another bite of chicken.

"Good, I really don't want to spend my first day home in a hospital." I laughed, everyone shot each other worried looks. "What?" I asked self-conscious. Kairi started at the ground—I looked to my mother for an explanation.

"Darling… you've been here for six days…" My mother said, taking my hand. I got angry again.

"Oh great! Lets see.. one year in sleep plus another six days of my life I will never get back! I'm just cranking out my days one by one!" I declared hotly. I'm sure my mother had a billion questions but she held them in.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart!" She said soothingly. I shrugged.

"What am I going to do about it?" I asked her, shooting a half smile. The doctor cleared his throat.

"As soon as Riku wakes up I see no reason for you to stay, so you may leave when he wakes." I smiled happily at his comment. "but remember, eat right, and get some sleep okay?" The doctor cautioned. I nodded my head, not really listening.

"Yeah, yeah, sure." I waved it off, jumping off the bed, grabbing a chicken wing. When I reached to grab the wing I noticed for the first time the IV in my arm. "ow…" I muttered staring at it.

"Sorry, I will get a nurse in to remove that." The doctor said, walking out of the room. I pursed my lips.

"So…how long have you guys been here?" I asked awkwardly.

"Since lunch, it's only two now." My mother said, patting my arm.

"I see…" An awkward silence filled the room. I laughed awkwardly, pulling at my spikes.

A nurse appeared a few minutes later. "Hello." She smiled flirtatiously as she saw me.

"Sup?" I nodded my head towards her. She blinked dazed.

"You're Sora, correct?" She asked, batting her eyes.

"yup…" I said not giving her the time of day. There was only one girl for me.

She pushed her brown hair out of her eyes and came to my side. "Okay—let me just pull this out." She grabbed my hand, and with her other hand she carefully began to pull the IV out of my arm. Why it was necessary for her to hold my hand I was not sure… "There you go!" She said happily, putting a band aid over my little punctured wound. It was weird, for the past two years, if I had a wound I would just take a potion.

"Where's Donald, Goofy… and the King?" I asked Kairi. She frowned, folding her arms.

"The king apologizes, but they had people waiting for them too. I guess Queen Minni was really anxious to see her husband." She smiled. I nodded.

"Yeah… maybe a little anxious." I said sarcastically. I frowned as I thought of the many questions that remained in my head. I would have to write the king and ask him who was this mysterious person named Roxas? Why did people mistake me as him? What sort of connection do we have? And the girl named Namine, who was she? Is the door closed forever now? What happened to this place when the darkness took over? I sighed.

"okay! All done!" The nurse said cheerfully. She pursed her lips and put her hands on her hips. "Now you start getting your rest boy!" She winked. I laughed uneasy.

"Yeah… okay…" I looked over to see Riku stirring in his bed. He yawned waking up. "We get to go home!" I declared happily. He sat up immediately.

"Yes!"

**

REEVVIIEEWWW


	4. Chapter 4

ZipGurl: Hello everyone! Sorry its been awhile! xD anyway here it is!!

Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts

~What happens after a happily ever after?~

Chapter 4

Warning: pretty lame chapter. xD hehe

I took a deep breath of the sea air. "It's good to be out of there!" I exclaimed as the others caught up to me. I started to stretch.

"Sora, be careful not to sprain or pull anything." My mom watched me with worried eyes.

I twisted my back, it popped about four times, "oh yeah, that's it." I twisted the other way getting the same result.

Destiny got a disgusted look on her face as she wrinkled her nose. Riku and Kairi started laughing.

I started jumping up and down, swinging my arms back and forth. "Guys, there's so much to do! I cant wait to get started!" I smiled, as I started running towards the beach.

"Whoa! Sora! Slow down! You just got out of the hospital!" My mother called to me.

"That's just Sora." I heard Riku answer her.

"Wow." Destiny started, "he can run really fast, if he'd be any faster he'd be flying!" I heard her exclaim.

"oh…" I stopped in my tracks, "I forgot about that…" I laughed at my forgetfulness. Then turned around to look at all of them, "hey Riku!" I yelled, "race you to the beach? I'll give you a ten second start!" I offered, smiling.

I saw Riku nod.

"'kay! Read, set, go!" I screamed, I started counting. At five, riku passed me, when I got to ten, I jumped as hard as I could off the ground, sending myself six feet in the air. Then pushed myself forward, feeling myself accelerate.

Flying is one of the most amazing feelings in the whole world, the law of gravity comes to an end as you soar through the air, flawlessly.

Riku became closer and closer until I pass him. "Haha! Sucker!" I yelled as I passed.

I heard Riku yelling, but was too far away to hear him.

"Heh heh! Loser." I chuckled to myself.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:

After a minute or two, I finally got to the beach. I slowed until a complete stop and was barely out of the waves reach. I sat down, placing myself comfortable in the sand. I layed down placing my hands behind my hdea as I closed my eyes. It would be awhile until they caught up anyway. I went into a dreamless sleep, just drifting in and out of darkness. I suddenly felt sand spray my face, I immediately snapped up and started spitting and wiping my face with me hands.

"What—the--?" I spat between mouthfuls of sand. I heard Riku start to laugh, "whatch' you do that for?" I stood up and slightly pushed him.

"It's your own fault that you fell asleep!" He pushed me back, playfully.

I grinned at him, then plopped down on the sand again. Riku joined me. We sat there in silence for awhile until I spoke up, "well… what now Riku?... what are we supposed to do now? My life feels… so…empty." I struggled to find my words.

Riku nodded, "yeah, I know what you mean." He paused, "well, I suppose we do what normal teenagers do… go to school in three months, hang out, go on dates, play video games. That kind of stuff I guess." He shrugged.

I wrinkled my nose, "weird…" I muttered, "well, the thing is, I don't really know HOW to do those things anymore. " I paused, "honestly, I am going to have some serious A.D.D." I laughed, "I'm so used to moving one thing to another, it's going to be hard slowing down." I confessed, as I played with some sand in my hands.

Riku chuckled, "yeah, no kidding. Plus we actually have to sleep now." He laughed.

I laughed along with him, "and eat!" I added.

We both laughed for a second or two.

"Well, I suppose the next thing to do is tell everyone what happened." I sighed.

Riku nodded.

I hopped to my feet, "well, lets get this over with."

8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D

Kairi's parents, my mom, Destiny, Kairi, Riku and I were all now in my living room, me being the only one standing up. "Ok, thanks for taking your time to come…" I started awkwardly, clasping my hands together, ignoring Tyrel's death glares. "I think it's only fair to tell you what… has happened the last tow years." I continued looking down. "You see… it all started when…"

And there, in my living room, for three hours I told them what had happened to me personally. How the keyblade had choose me, fighting heartless, saving the worlds, defeating Ansem, sleeping for a year for a reason I didn't know, then waking up and learning about Organization 13, saving the worlds for a second time, and taking the Organization down one member at a time. I told them when I found Kairi and Riku and how we got back home.

After I had finished telling them my story there was a silence that overtook the room. I didn't dare even breath.

"It cant be true… could it?" Kairi's mother asked looking at the ground, "I mean… so much of it just doesn't make any sense! But then again, all of it fits… its just so… so confusing."

"Of course it isn't true!" Kairi's father argued, "only a fool would believe that pack of lies." He threw his hands up in the air.

"Well…" My mom started, "I did see this… key sword thing…" She whispered.

"Keyblade." Riku corrected her.

"Right." She nodded, " I saw it when Sora came home." She looked over at Kairi's parents.

Kairi's mother looked like she was going to believe it, but her father started speaking, "Well, let me see it then! To know it really exists." He challenged.

I glanced at Riku who was just looking at me panicked. I turned back to look at Tyrel, "well… you see.. we don't actually, have them anymore… when we got back, they sort of well… disappeared." I quietly answered.

Tyrel just shook his head, "I'm sorry, Daisy, but if I don't have any proof I can not believe this." He argued, then turned to me, "unless you have any other lie to try to convince me."

I searched my memory, proof, proof, proof, "uh…oh!" I exclaimed, "remember when I said that I stabbed myself to free Kairi's heart?" I questioned.

They all flinched by the reminder of the story, but slowly nodded.

I then pulled down the front of my shirt to expose my chest, where the deep, dark scar ran almost six inches down my chest. I heard everbody give a gasp, except Riku, who expected it.

"How else would've I gotten that?" I asked him.

Tyrel turned to me, "sora…." He started as I began to sigh in relief, "I don't believe you, you need to stop telling up these lies and tell us the truth, about what really happened.


	5. Chapter 5

ZipGurl: Sorry that the last chapter was so lame, this one is really good though! So keep reading! And ppllleeasse review!! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts

~What happens after a happily ever after?~

Chapter 5

Enjoy!!

"You what?!" I screamed exasperated. "How can I just make this up?! Do you think I got this scar because I just tripped?!" I accused him again. He staggered a moment.

"The evidence is all around dad." Kairi added in. He shook his head and finally he stood up.

"I need to think this over." And with that he left.

"That didn't go how I wanted it to…" I said simply, scrunching up my nose. I sighed once then looked at Riku, he mouthed 'lets go,' so I got up gesturing Kairi to come. My mother and Kairi's mom continued to talk. Riku's parents died when he was eleven, whenever wanted anyone's help and he's managed well by himself. He never talked about it, he simply moved on and he hated sympathy or special attention because of it.

"What now?" I asked him bored, I felt useless.

"I guess this is when we start accepting we're normal teenage kids…" Riku replied, shrugging. I looked between him and Kairi.

"What first? Video games or listening to the radio?" I asked seriously. I wasn't sure how this whole 'teenager thing' went.

"I vote video games…" Riku said dryly. Kairi laughed.

"I think my little sister, Destiny, has a … I don't remember what she called… something like 'Z-box'…" I offered, Kairi started laughing hysterically.

"It's called an X-box." She sighed. I shrugged, laughing.

"Well! Lets give it a try!

"Die!" I screamed, pushing the buttons a million times a second.

"Sora… I think you're going too fast… I think you might—" Kairi started, but it was too late. BOOM! The controller completely blew up in my hands. I stared at the crumpled controller.

"Woops…" I muttered.

"you were winning too." Riku replied sadly.

"I'm really not diggin' this whole teenager ordeal." I cried, Riku went to the radio.

"We can try listening to music." He said turned the radio on. We all listened intently. The first song was hard to understand, Kairi said it was called 'Rap.' I plugged my eyes in disgust, "no thanks! New song! New song!" I screamed. Riku quickly changed the station—

"My hearts a battle ground!" Another song sang. I held a hand up before Riku could change it.

"I like this one." I said, starting to hum along. "Yeah! I love this! Sanctuary!" I sang. Kairi nodded her head to the beat, while riku shook his bum, laughing. "Whoohoo!" We all laughed until the song suddenly ended. "where'd the song go?" I cried as Riku shook the radio. "Radio?! Hello? Can you play that song again?" I asked sweetly.

"I don't think it can hear you, yell louder." Riku suggested.

"HELLO!?!? CAN YOU PLAY THAT SONG AGAIN?!" I screamed at the little metal box.

"It's ignoring us!" Riku complained.

"Last chance Radio!" I threatened, but it played a different weird song. "That's it!" I grabbed the radio throwing it to the ground. "smash it! Smash it!" I cried. Riku jumped on it happily.

The radio made a few noises but soon turned completely silent.

"Yeah!" Riku high fived me.

Kairi put her head in her hands, "oh gosh…"

"Well… now what?" I asked, my eyebrows drawing together.

"Well, considering you broke the controller and the radio, maybe we should walk to the par or something." Kairi suggested.

Riku and I looked at each other, we both shrugged, "sure."

"This," Kairi motioned to in front of us, "is the park. People come here to hang out." She explained slowly.

I twitched, "hang out?" I questioned.

Kairi slowly nodded, "yes. Hang out." She then smiled, "come on you two, lets go have fun." She grinned as she grabbed one of riku's wrists and one of mine. She started walking forward, "you guys want to go on the swings?" She asked.

"yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" I jumped towards the swings. I quickly jumped on a empty one, Riku took the one next to me. "lets see if I can remember how to do this…" I trailed off, as I attempted to get my swing going. It started getting higher and higher until I was horizontal. "weeee!" I squealed in delight.

"sora! Be careful you don't fall off!" Kairi yelled from below.

I started laughing, "I wont fa—" I felt my body slide off the swing and tumble forwards. I could've just flew, but I didn't want to attract attention, plus I didn't think that fast. I felt myself crash into kairi. She gave out a small scream, as we rolled down a hill a few times. I ended up on top of her, she was laughing. I couldn't help but laugh as well.

"Whoops." I laughed as I scooted off her. I stood up and offered my hands to her, she giggled as she took them. I pulled her up easily.

I chuckled, "you have grass in your hair." I smiled as I started taking some chunks out.

She laughed again, "oh sora, its so good to have you back." She smiled, "it makes everyday the best." She giggled.

"hey you guys okay?" Riku yelled running towards us.

I turned towards him, "never better!" I laughed, smiling at him. Maybe… just maybe… this teenage thing wouldn't be so bad after all.


	6. Chapter 6

Zipgurl: Hello everyone! Thank you so much to those who reviewed! You are officially my best friends! Haha! This week has been so crazy! This was my schedule for the last week… go to zero hour which starts at 7:30am then I was in classes at school until 3:20pm but then I had play practice (the music man! Woot!) That went until 8:30pm or 9:00pm. Then I would go home, eat dinner, take a shower and go to bed. … yeah… so don't kill me for the lack of updates. xD anyway enough with my rambling, on with the story!! :D

~What happens after a happily ever after~

Chapter 6

We were now at an ice cream shot, sitting in one of the booths. Kairi and I was on one side, while Riku was facing us. I had gotten cookie dough, Kairi got strawberry cheesecake and Riku had chocolate.

"Mm!" I licked my fingers, "I've forgot how amazingly wonderful this was!" I exclaimed as I took another lick.

Kairi giggled, "yummy!" She smiled.

There was silence for a moment or two, then I spoke up, "okay! Question time!" I blurted.

Riku and Kairi looked at me, confused.

I rolled my eyes, "oh come on! You guys cant tell me you don't have questions for each other?! I'm dying to know what's happened since the last time I saw you, and I have things that I don't understand and you guys might be able to help me. " I finished, looking back and forth between the two of them.

Riku nodded, "ok, lets do it, who wasn't to start?" He asked.

My hand shot up, "oh! Me, me, me! Pick me!" I waved my hands back and forth above my head.

Riku rolled his eyes as Kairi laughed, "okay Sora, go ahead." He motioned over to me, leaning back on his bench.

"Okay! Let me think… there's just so many!" I tried to organize my thoughts. "Um… how about… Riku! ….what is…. Your favorite color?" I asked seriously.

Riku looked taken back, "um…does that honestly matter?" He questioned me, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, this is vital." I said quickly as I stared him down.

"Uh… it's green." He shook his head in disbelief.

I smiled, "oh good. Now for the real question…" I leaned back, crossing my arms, "Riku, where were you when I was … 'sleeping'?" I put quotation marks around the word sleeping with my fingers.

Riku squirmed uncomfortably, "uh, you know, places." He looked down.

"No, no, no lying or getting around it, you have to tell me." I motioned with me hands, swinging them back and forth.

"Sora, it will be a huge long story. I think you should as the king, he would explain better than I could." Riku explained, leaning back in his chair.

I gave him a playful glare, but then gave in, "fine, I'll write a letter or something" I flung my hands up in the air.

Riku nodded.

"Okay, can I go now?" Kairi spoke up.

We both nodded.

"'Kay, this one is also for Riku," She informed us, "when I found you, you weren't your normal self, you were in the for of Ansem, right? So what caused you to be that way?" She rested her chin on her hands.

I saw Riku's eyes quickly glance over to me, but then return to Kairi, "I…I had to fight someone…" He paused, "but… he was strong than I was… and—and so I had to use the power of darkness to defeat him, hence my appearance." He explained.

"Who was it? That you were fighting I mean." I asked, getting pretty interested.

Riku didn't speak for awhile, trying to find his words. "uh… it was an organization member." He said softly.

My defense shot up when he mentioned the organization, "an organization member? Which one was it?" My eyes drew together.

"Uh…" Riku started, "The thirteen one." He said cautiously.

I searched me memory, who was the thirteen member? I tired to remember the room in the castle where we had defeated Xemnas, the proof of existence was what I think it was called. Dancing Flames? No that was number eight, Axel I think. The silent hero… no that was number five. The free shooter… no that was number two. Who was it?

Riku and Kairi were talking about something but I wasn't paying attention.

Suddenly, something clicked in my mind, "key of destiny!" I yelled.

Riku and Kairi both looked over at me, What?" Riku asked nervously.

"The key of destiny!" My eyes widened, "it was the only one lit up!" I realized, speaking fast, "which means he's the only member still alive! Which means you," I pointed to Riku, "you didn't actually kill him!" I quickly exclaimed, smiling. My face suddenly dropped, "wait, what was his name though?" I bit my lip trying to remember.

Riku looked like he was just about to get ran over by a semi truck, his hands were clenched into his fists, and he was biting his lip as well.

"Who was it?" I said under my breath.

* * *

I quickly folded the piece of paper, shoving it into an envelope as I ran to my front door. I liked it, sealing it closed. I ran down my walkway in my socks then stopped in front of my mailbox. I opened it and shoved the letter in, addressed to the king. I started my way back up to my house, thinking. _Dang, I hope he gets this, and answers it quickly._ I thought, my head about to explode with questions.

'Key of Destiny' where had I heard that before? I knew he was a member of the organization, but he was almost the only one I knew nothing about. My head started hurting from thinking so hard.

I opened my front door and stepped in. I walked to my room in a daze. My room was exactly how I felt it, messy. I shuffled over to my bed and sat down, my eyes never leaving the floor.

Suddenly, I could felt my heart pulse hammer in my head. I put a hand to me head, "stupid headaches." I groaned as I laid down holding my head. It continued to throb. I groaned again, as I shut my eyes.

"Kairi?" A voice echoed in my mind, what the?! I shot my eyes open and glanced around the room, no one was there. "You're that girl he likes." The same voice came again, my head exploded with questions.

"What the crap?" I asked aloud, _what was happening?_

Suddenly the same semi-familiar voice spoke out at multiple times, making it hard to understand. "No one would miss me." "My heart belongs to me!" "How could you say something like that, even if it were true?" "Shut up!" "What's going on?!" "who are you talking to? Me? Or Sora?"

Everything feel silent after the last statement. I sat straight up, cold sweat running down my face, I tried to control my breathing. He had said my name, do I know him?

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

"Sora! Sora! Sora! Play with me! Play with me!" Destiny started smacking me with a pillow.

I opened one tired eye, "five more minutes…" I drifted off.

"Aw! Come on! I've been waiting for you to get up to play with me!" She persisted, as she grabbed my hand and struggled to pull me out of bed.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming." I gave in, as I pushed the warm blankets away from me, stretching.

"Yea!" Destiny giggled, "I'll meet you downstairs!" She quickly said as she turned to leave.

My bedroom door opened as my mom walked in, "Good morning, honey!" She smiled ear to ear, "how did you sleep?" She asked, bringing in a tray of food.

I paused, "interestingly." I laughed, "if that's even a word."

She laughed along with me.

"What's all this?" I asked, motioning to the tray of food.

"Breakfast." She grinned.

"Aw Mom! You didn't need to do that!" I barely could hold in my excitement of the sight of food.

"Oh, I wanted to." She informed me, "since this is the first night you've been your own bed. I don't think the hospital really counts." She grinned.

I chuckled back, "yeah, well, thank you so much!" I exclaimed, grinning widely.

She put the tray on my bed, "no problem, dear." She patted my arm.

"Mom! But I wanted to play with Sora!" Destiny complained.

"You can play with him after he eats, dear, he's been threw a lot." Mom told her.

_That statement was truer than she thought,_ I thought to myself.

A/N: Yeahh!! Another chapter finished!! Wooott! This one is actually longer than the other ones by like ten words… xD Anyway thank you guys so much for all the favorited stories and reviews, it's meant a lot to me! Please keep reviewing!! Wuv you! X3


	7. Chapter 7

ZipGurl: Sorry this took awhile to get out, hope you enjoy!! :D

"Come on Sora! You already had three bowls full of cereal!" Destiny complained, bouncing up and down, her hair a tangled mess.

"I what?" I exclaimed shocked, my mouth gaping open in surprise. This couldn't possibly be my fourth bowl of cereal could it? I studied my empty bowl of cereal curiously. I blinked dazed, shrugging. Oh well. I was in fact a 'growing boy', right? I needed to eat, and since I have been lacking food for two years I had to catch up on that somehow. I turned my attention back to Destiny, who was impatiently tapping her foot.

"Listen Destiny, I really need to talk to Riku about something but I promise when I get back I will take you to the park or something." I told her absentmindedly, while I picked up my empty bowl and headed for the sink. She trudged after me, frowning and sighing loudly as if I didn't get the point that she was angry. I truly had missed this girl, I had missed two years of her life and I would never be able to get them back. I wanted to make up for the lost time; I just needed to straighten up a few things first. She stomped her foot loudly, folding her arms. I turned to face her trying not to smile. Her pig-tails were messily done but she was proud of herself for doing them all alone and that's all that mattered. She was dressed in pink footy pajamas that had yellow stars covering it.

"I promise Destiny, when I get back we can play whatever game you want, okay?" I offered her as my final resort to make peace. She pursed her lips, debating my proposition

"Fine." She huffed defeated. I kissed her forehead, and then started my way to the door confidently.

"Thanks…we'll I hope to be back soon! See ya in a bit!" I yelled after her, taking the silver doorknob in my hand. I was about to turn the knob when a hysterical giggle from behind made me self-consciously turn around.

"What?" I asked Destiny confused.

"Sora- You're still in your pajamas!" Destiny pointed at me. I looked down at my clothes and sure enough I still had on my old sweats and a plain red T-shirt. I huffed. This was going to take some getting use to.

"Right." I sighed trudging back to my room to retrieve fresh clothing. I headed to my drawers in amusement. I was eager to see what I had in them since I had left two years ago. Carefully and cautiously I opened my top draw, peering into it slowly.

"Oh! A chocolate bar!" I exclaimed happily popping the old candy in my mouth. It was old and slightly melted, but it was still food.

"Yum!" I muttered happily as I savored the delicious flavor in my mouth. I dug happily in my drawers finding at the end: Five dollars, an old pokemon card, two marbles, another piece of candy (which I devoured gratefully), an old shoelace, a small plastic army-man, and a picture of Kairi and I. The picture was old and fading. In the picture I had my arm around Kairi and she had hers around me, we were both appearing to be laughing joyfully at something. It was a cute picture, I would admit. I placed the picture on my bed then went to my drawers for the reason i came into my room in the first place. Clothes. I numbly began sorting through clothing until I came to an old pair of red pants. I held them up laughing. They were way too small. I chuckled putting them back and grabbed my newer black pants. I stripped out of my clothes quickly throwing on the black pants and slipping on a dark blue shirt. I glanced once at myself in the full length mirror pleased. I confidently strutted out of my house to Riku's place. I carefully examined all around me- to the small purple flowers to the brilliant blue sky. I didn't want to take this place for granted again.

"Sora?! Want to play some ball? Or are you too good for this now?" Tidus laughed bouncing a small ball in his right hand up and down.

"Sorry, I have some stuff to do. Maybe later." I called after him. He shook his head disappointed.

"Scared Sora? That's okay- I would be scared too if I had to fight against me." He bragged easily, smirking up at me. I pulled back confused. Since when did Tidus have an ego…Oh, that's right I had been gone for two years.

"Tidus, I promise- I will kick your trash when I can- but right now I'm busy." I confirmed walking past him.

"Coward." I heard him whisper under his breath. Coward? I cocked my head to the side and stopped.

"Coward?" I muttered to myself, trying out the word on my tongue. I turned my neck slightly to the side so I could see him without turning around.

"You really think I'm a coward?" I asked him, my fingers twitching for my keyblade. He scrutinized my expression and folded his arms.

"Did I stutter?" He asked me seriously. I turned completely around to look at him, my face shadowed from a nearby tree- making me look dark. I took a deep breath. Where were my sudden impulses of anger coming from!? I pinched the bridge of my nose, closing my eyes.

"Cool it Sora- cool it." I muttered to myself over and over.

"Hey- retard! You going to play or not?!" Tidus yelled impatiently at me, waving his arms at me.

"No!" I yelled running quickly away from the scene. Millions of images popped into my head in which I would beat the crap out of him! Or where I would show him just who he was dealing with…but that wasn't me. I didn't do that sort of thing…

I fled rapidly to Riku's, questions burning into my head. I pounded on the door twice when Riku opened it.

"Hey- what's up?" Riku nodded his head at me.

"Listen- we need to talk about a few things before I go insane." I said cutting the useless chit-chat. He raised an eyebrow in caution.

"Things? What things?" he inquired immediately. I let an exasperated sigh out.

"Oh I don't know…maybe the fact that some blonde guy," I pointed a finger at myself, "who happens to look a lot like me," I added quickly, "came out of me! Who the heck was that?! Is he still in me?! Why IS he in me?! What connection do I have with him?! And who came out of Kairi?! Does everyone have some sort of host in them? And why were you trying to kill this 'key of destiny' and only him!? Who in the world?! Is he still alive?! I thought you defeated him…but the thing in the room said he was alive...and…and…" I paused to look at him. I had rambled a lot…

"I'm sorry, I'm sort of busy right now." Riku replied blankly back, trying to shut the door in my face. I caught the door easily and pushed against it.

"What are you hiding from me Riku!? No more secrets!!" I yelled at him hotly. Riku shook his head, "nothing you need to worry about!" he grunted trying to close the door.

"Why can't you tell me?!" I demanded shoving against the door.

"I told you before! It's nothing you need to worry about!" he cried pushing with all his might against the door.

"Oh I think it's something I DO need to worry about! I'm going crazy here! I'm having these weird thoughts lately…like…is any of this for real, or not?" I froze stunned into silence as I said these words. I blinked twice trying to get my brain to function. Riku stared at me in confusion.

"Riku…I have a RIGHT to know." I told him letting go of the door in hopes he would do the same. Riku just stared at me a torn expression playing across his face.

"That's what he said too…" then he closed the door on me, leaving me to my thoughts and questions. _Who said that too?! Great! More questions!_ I thought bitterly. I stood on the porch fuming, what was wrong with me?

"Sora, are you okay?" A sweet voice inquired after me. I let a smile run across my lips, how could you be mad when an angel stood in your mists? I slowly turned around to look at her staring curiously up at me as if I was some new object. I smirk played across my face as I stared at her caringly. She pulled back, giving me the same smirk-ish look. I laughed scratching the back of my head.

"Yeah- I'm fine…just so many things going on…just a little frustrated." I admitted looking to the sky. She pursed her lips a moment then grabbed my arm.

"You know, you can always talk to me, right?" She asked playfully.

"You know what, I wouldn't mind being able to talk to someone right now…" I shrugged quietly. She beamed up at me.

"let's go to our secret place!" She whispered in my ear as if it were her deepest secret. I nodded my head.

"That would be great." I said turning my head towards the direction of the secret place. She tugged at my arm.

"Race you." She giggled running as fast as she could. Kairi was never that fast, but since all that had happened to me in the last pas two years it was like watching her slow walk. I hugged at my sides watching her 'run'.

When she had run down the whole street I decided to run too. I caught up to her in two seconds, literally. She huffed and puffed, frowning.

"How did you get so fast?!" She yelled. I winked at her taking her in my arms, we would get there faster if I just carried her. We got the place quickly and I set her down. She swayed a little so I caught her by her elbow waiting for her to steady.

"Sorry, I'm only use to human speed." She laughed, taking a deep breath. I smirked at her boyishly then let her go. There was a moment of silence as we looked around at all our old pictures we had drawn. So many good memories happened right here. The stories we told here, the adventures we said we would go on…I just never knew 'adventures' were so hard…

"The good old days huh?" Kairi said looking at one particular picture where we had drawn Kairi, Riku and I side by side. I paused to look at it too.

"yes, it truly was the good old days." I confessed blankly, drowning in my thoughts.

"Remember those stories we told; about how we were going to go on these adventures and be known all around the world?" She laughed. I nodded my head.

"I wish it never happened." She fell short. I stared at her a moment then cleared my throat.

"I didn't want to do it you know, when I first was giving the duty. But I changed my mind… and although I wish It never happened either, I'm glad it did. I wouldn't trade those memories for anything…I learned a few tricks." I shrugged playfully.

"But I was also given a lot of questions!" I growled furiously.

"Like?" She inquired.

"like…speaking of memories…I remember walking up to this big building…but that's it! I must have hit my head 'cause that's all I can remember! Something happened there though! I can feel it in my heart! When I think about the building I get this sick and dark feeling in my stomach, it makes me want to cry…and I don't even know why…" I said pacing the floor. Kairi nodded her head.

"That must be frustrating." She confirmed.

I nodded my head sighing.

"But I don't want to talk about it right now. I just want to enjoy being here with you right now." I said sitting on the floor. She blushed, smiling down at me. I turned to head to see the same picture of me and her feeding each other the star fruit. I smiled happily at it, remembering when we had drawn it.

"This is my favorite picture." I confessed touching the picture with my fingers carefully. Kairi nodded her head in agreement.

"I love that one too." We stared at it for anther few minutes before we began talking about old memories and good times.

***

"So…how did you like your ice-cream?" I asked Destiny as she took her last bite.

"Delicious!" She exclaimed.

"Thanks for taking me." She added licking her chocolate covered lips. I nodded my head, my thoughts wandering to Riku. Darn him and his secrets. He knew something about that blonde guy… and who was Roxas that people kept calling me…why did they think I was him? Was he good? And who was that girl that came out of Kairi? What happened to this place when the darkness came? Why was Riku only trying to kill one member of the organization? What connection did he have the thirteenth member? Was he still alive in fact? I sighed frustrating to the max.

"So…you and Kairi eh?" Destiny inquired lifting an eyebrow in confirmation. I cocked my head to the side furrowing my eyebrows, I blinked once coming out of my thoughts.

"Excuse me?" I asked her curiously, taken by surprise.

"I'm not blind Sora. Everyone can see you two are in love." She stabbed accusingly, rolling her big eyes.

"Everyone huh?" I scoffed. She nodded her head.

"Well to inform you little miss nosey, there is nothing- at the moment-" I whispered softly to myself.

"-going on between Kairi and I." I stated carefully looking up at the ceiling avoiding her gaze.

"Sure Sora- whatever." She again stabbed.

"What brought this on Destiny?" I inquired curiously.

"Well…" She stared seriously.

"Everyone can pretty much see how you guys look at each other- it's pretty obvious." She shrugged casually. I thought that over…I look at Kairi like anyone…right…?

"Tidus saw you guys going to your 'secret place' too." She added. I rolled my eyes.

"He even said you guys…I mean…never mind." She quickly stated, blushing.

"no, no, no- tell me what else this 'All Knowing' Tidus said." I demanded folding my arms.

"Well…he said he saw you guys…kiss." She whispered as if the very word was a sin. I couldn't help but laugh. I laughed loud, shaking my head in amusement.

"Well you can tell Tidus that "No", I have never kissed Kairi." I told her honestly pulling out my wallet to pay for the ice-cream.

"You sure?" she asked hopeful. I pursed my lips, raising an eyebrow.

"Destiny. I promise. I have never kissed her."

"Fine." She sighed disappointed. But she soon had another smile plastered on her face.

"I bet you WISH you could kiss her though!" she pointed at me, jumping up and down. I didn't answer but instead went to the cashier to pay for the ice-cream.

"Admit it!" She demanded laughing. I gave the lady five bucks for the ice-cream and headed for the door.

"Come on Bud- let's go." I said straying from the subject. She shook her head.

"No fouling me Sora- I know the truth." With that she ran out the door laughing.


	8. Chapter 8

ZipGurl: Thank you so much to The-Real-Ash and Airai M. Mieux for Reviewing and Favoriting! That totally made my weekend!! ^_^ I was going to wait for ten reviews to put this up and I got ten reviews a lot quicker than I was expecting so …. Why wait? Haha! Here it is! I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I absolutely positively do no own kingdom hearts,…. Only in my dreams.. T_T xDDD

Chapter 8

I was once again, at Riku's house, I was not about to give up, no matter how much he didn't want to tell me. I took a deep breath as I knocked on his door, time to end this.

The door opened fairly quickly and Riku came into view. He sighed, "What now, Sora?" He asked impatiently.

I ignored him as I pushed myself into his house, I closed the door behind me. "Ok, Riku." I pointed a finger at him, "I have questions and you have to give me some answers, got it?" I growled, "and I'm not going anywhere until I get them." I stated as I plopped myself onto Riku's only couch.

"Sora, I told you already," Rikus sighed, "I shouldn't be the one who tells you." He answered as before.

I felt my temper rise, "no-no-no. Don't give me that crap." I motioned with my hands.

Riku eyed me, his eyebrows drawing together, "Hey Sora… do you feel alright?" He asked nervously, backing away from me a little.

I felt myself get even more mad, "Am I ok?" I growled again, "I have no answers to all these stupid questions that are driving me mad! Of course I'm NOT okay!" I jumped to my feet, my fists clenched _What was wrong with me? I almost never get this angry,_ I thought.

"Sora. Please. You've gotta calm down, concentrate." Riku said slowly, looked almost terrified.

"Calm down?! CALM DOWN?!" I screamed, walking towards him, "How can I calm down?! You wont tell me anything! You never tell me anything! This is all your fault! If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be in this body! I would be back home, with my friends. If it weren't for you my friends would be real and not just some stupid data! I would be free to roam as I please! But no, you had to go and help that loser, DiZ, to practically kill me! That's murder! This is for all the crap I've had to go through because of you!" I felt my fist coil back and smash forward, hitting Riku square in the jaw.

Riku yelled in pain as he flew back and hit the ground, he quickly got to his feet and grabbed me by the shoulders. "Roxas, stop! You've got to stop! This isn't fair to Sora! Sora, you've got to calm down! Please calm down!" He stiffly clung to my shoulders, no sign of letting go, looking me straight in the eye.

I glared at him, but suddenly the angry just …stopped. I put a hand to my head, "What--? What in the world just happened?" I asked myself, more than Riku. I looked up at him, "I really hated you, I actually hated you. I've never hated you that much before…" I trailed off, "…and I didn't mean to say any of those things." I tried to remember what I had screamed at Riku, but it was all blurry now. I stared at the ground trying to recall what had happened.

"It's okay, Sora, it wasn't you." Riku patted me on the shoulder, looking very concerned, as though trying to debate what to do. Riku bit his bottom lip, "You know what Sora?" He started.

I kept my gaze at the floor, dazed.

"I don't think I'm the one you need to talk to." He paused, thinking, "I think I know a certain red head that can maybe help you." He smiled.

I looked up at him, confused, "Ariel?" I questioned him.

Riku looked at me in disbelief, "You've go to be kid—no! Kairi, you dope!" He smacked me on the side of the head, "and that was for punching me." He smirked.

Something clicked in my mind, "Oh! Kairi! … I know her…" I dreamily smiled, then my face dropped, "I punched you?"

I made my way to my front door, thinking. I had tried to go to Kairi's house but nobody had answered, so I decided to go home and think things over. What in the world had happened at Riku's? I never lost my temper like that… especially to one of my best friends.

I opened my front door as I walked inside.

"Oh, hello Sora!" My mother kindly greeted me.

"Hello." I gave her a weak smile.

She got a worried look on her face, "everything alright dear?" She asked me as she rearranged a pillow on the sofa.

I nodded, "yeah, I'm fine, tired that's all." I easily lied, I then headed towards the bathroom.

I walked into the small restroom, then shut and locked the door behind me. I sighed as I sat down on the cold, hard, pink, tiled floor. I rubbed my eyes with the palm of my hands, sighing once again. "What can't my life ever be simple?" I asked myself. I buried my head in my hands, "I think I'm suffering from keyblade withdrawal…"

I pushed myself to my feet and walked to the sink, turning it on and cupping my hands, then splashing the cold, refreshing water on my face several times, as though trying to wash my thoughts away. I turned the water off and grabbed the sink with both hands, gazing down at the floor deep in thought, trying to figure everything out and how it all pieced together.

I let out a deep breath that I realized I was holding. I slowly looked up into the mirror. I saw a boy that looked exactly like me, but with blonde hair, he was smirking at me.

I screamed louder than I ever had before in my life as I lost my footing and fell to the ground. I hit the wall in the process, amking a picture fall from the wall and smash on my head. I sucked in a breath as I held my head in my hands, "Geez, ow! Ow! Ow!" I muttered threw my teeth.

I heard knocking coming from the other side of the door, "Sora? Are you alright? What happened?" I heard my very concerned mother yell.

"I'm fine, " I lied again, "I just tripped." I answered back.

"Well, be more careful dear! We don't want you back in the hospital again!" She called back, then I heard her footsteps fade back down the hall towards the kitchen.

My gaze fell back to the mirror, I slowly started crawling towards it, inch by inch. I slopply got to my feet as slow as I could and peered through the glass. Brown hair. Terrified expression. Yup, it was just me. I straightened up, as I examined myself in the mirror, blushing. "Yup, I am officially going insane." I mumbled to myself as I gazed at the boy looking back at me.

ZipGurl: Well hope you enjoyed it! It was a shorter chapter this time! X3 anyway I wont update another chapter until I get 15 reviews, so you better start reviewing!! –evil laugh-


End file.
